Things I'll Never Say
by SouthItaly23
Summary: NOT ITACEST! Romano and Italy both go though a day were they try to tell the person they love that they care. Sucky summary but good story. Spamano and Gerita


I DON'T OWN HETALIA. NOR DO I OWN 'THINGS I'LL NEVER SAY' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE, WILL GO BACK BETWEEN ITALY&GERMANY AND SPAIN&ROMANO.

I'm tugging at my hair,I'm pulloing at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words inside my head. I'm feeling nervous,trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know your worth it. Your worth this, yeah.

Italy and Germany were on the couch watching the news. Italy was next to the stronger German, Italy's head resting against Germany's shoulder. The small nation was pulling at his hair,trying to tell Germany something. The German noticed but didn't say anything. Italy began to pull at his army clothes while he stared at his feet. Italy stared to blush as he thought what to say. '_Come on,Italy! You know he's worth it!'_

If I could say what I want to say.I'd say I wanna blow you... with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see. I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess, I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say

Italy sighed. The Italian thought to himself. _Say it!...in your head first. 'Germany...I love you. I wanna be with you everynight. And I try to. I have dreams of you marrying me.' _ Italy sighed. _'I'll never say that. I'm wishing my life away with this.' _ The Italian looked at the person who he loved so much and held him tighter. "Er...um..." Germany grunted.

"Am I squeezing you to tight,Ludwig?" Italy asked. Germany turned red and shook his head. "Oh...Nien..Nien..." Italy smiled and rested his head against Germany again.

It don't do me any 's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind. If it ain't coming out. We're not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care?

Romano and Spainwere having a picnic,with tomatoes,wine,pizza and churros. They were both on the picnic blanket and werein comfortable silence. "What you thinking about,Roma?" the Spainard ask. Romano blushed in hapiness but glared at Spain.

"Why do you want to know? What use is it to you?" Spain just smiled.

Romano cursed at himself in his head. _'Why did I say that? Why do I always say that? Say you care about him...say it! Say it now'! _The words didn't came out. '

What's wrong with my tongue. These words keep slipping away.I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say.

Romano tried again,to say he cared,to say 'thank you' to his boyfriend after the picnic while Spain was walking him home. "I-I...thanks...thank you for the picnic, jerk face." He whispered, making Spain not hear completly.

"What was that,Lovi?" Spain asked,looking at Romano. Romano stumbled.

"N-nothing! Shut up!" Spain smiled and grabbed Romano's hand.

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. If I could say what I want to say,I'd say I wanna blow you...away. Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too tight. If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today. Guess, I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say. These things I'll never say.

"Well...bye Spain." Romano said to Spain as they were on Romano's porch. Romano didn't want to leave Spain. Spain went to hug Romano,making the other man try to push away. Romano didn't succeed, so he sighed and hugged back-tighter then Spain was.

"Oh..." Spain said, into the hug. Romano immediately pulled away.

"What? What is it Bastard?"

"Nothing. You just hold tight."

"Whatever...buonanotte,Antonio." Spain smiled, kissed Romano and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Lovino."

Romano blushed, muttered," I-I- I love you to..." and quickly slamed the door.

_'I said it' _ Romano thought before breaking in a smile.

"Germany...?" Italy asked that same night. Italy,once again, snuck into Germany's bed room and was in his bed, with Germany fast asleep. "Germany?" Italy tried again. Germany opened his eyes and,though not surprised, asked Italy why he was in his bed. Italy blushed and didn't answer. Instead, he hugged Germany very tight.

"Gah! What are you doing?" asked a blushing German.

"I love you,Germany." whispered Italy,half hoping that Germany would not hear. Germany did though, and blushed even more.

"I-I- I love you too..." he muttered,truly embaressed. Italy looked up at the blue eyes he loved. Germany slowly tilt his head toward Italy and kissed the smaller Italian slowly. When they broke apart, Italy smiled and rested his head against Germany's chest. _'I said it.'_ He thought.


End file.
